


Turnabout

by Book_VS_Lupus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angella Lives (She-Ra), Ass Play, Bondage, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanart, First Time Blow Jobs, Frenemies, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Hatred, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Adora (She-Ra), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_VS_Lupus/pseuds/Book_VS_Lupus
Summary: Catra had a problem. And that problem stood right in front of her, blocking her only escape.She gazes into glowing red eyes that peirce into her, sweating through her clothes from exertion.Catra should of thought things through before taking on a solo mission.Don't read if your not comfortable with the warnings I set.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to have a thing for the darker side of my favorite characters. My brain is going overload from ideas. More the merrier. 
> 
> Also this crystal doesn't make her a mindless killing machine. Just the killing machine part and adding suppressed memories with low inhibition. Sort of like Sakura from naruto. And Moka from Rosario Vampire.
> 
> So it's basically Infected She-ra with adora's body transformed, as she she takes it for a joyride. Did I say it, right?
> 
> I was just gonna write a pure porn put then it turned into feels with porn. Well fuck, good luck.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!! This was supposed to be a quick and easy task for me! All I had to do was find a first one's tech for Entrapta and bring it back for her._ _How did it all go wrong? W_ _here's the exit out of this place?!_

Catra panted heavily as she ran through empty hallways. Passing empty rooms. She stopped in an empty corridor, hands on knees, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible before she had to start running again.

"How many rooms are in this place?! I wish I had brought Entrapta along. She would've been helpful." Tail lashing around in annoyance, until it puffed out.

Hearing the sound of metal meeting metal clanks through her flicking ears. Looking around she searches for a door or maybe a room to hide in, finding none. 

"Just great..." Catra prepares herself as the metal bot turns the corner, yellow visors locking on her form as they turn red in hostility. A taser unsheathes from a hatch on its side. Rushing forward, the bot thrust its arm out as she nimbly dodges the attack, jumping behind it as she clawed its hide barely making two inches in it.

She made that discovery when five bot were sent to her. Catra destroyed one, but as one went down two more came until there was ten. Catra knew she couldn't keep going so she bolted.

Only to get lost in this labyrinthian temple. Catra's just thankful it wasn't the source of her problem.

She acrobats over a few swipes from the bot, as she ducks under another swipe Catra grips the end of the taser with a clawed hand as the other hand finally pierces the outer layer of the bot, destroying its inner circuits.

"Ha! Take that, you metal scrap!" Catra rejoiced at it's demise.

The robot glitches out as it begins to shut down, not before letting out an ear numbing shriek that reverberates throughout each hallways. Catra covers her ears to dampen the noise out. The sound dies off, the bot finally shutting down.

"Ow, fuck!" Her fur stands up as she realizes what happened. "Oh, no. This piece of shit just outed me! I need to leave quick or she'll find m-!" The wall at the far end of the hall explodes outwards making shards of metal rain around the tall figure stomping out of the smoke. Catra dreads as she looks at the figure standing across from her.

_She found me._

* * *

The 'She' in question was none other than She-ra, princess of power to the rebellions. Adora, as She-ra, was already in the temple, way before her actually. She just so happened to run into her as she was leaving. Which led to an argument and then to fighting.

Why does she fight her, again? Is it because Adora left her? Sort of. Maybe, was it because she found somewhere better? Probably, who wouldn't want to leave the horde. Or, was it perhaps when Adora left her, to fend for herself, at the hands of a pack of hungry wolves, even after all she sacrificed to stay with Adora... Bingo. She gave her all to her. Her freedom. Her friendship. Her first kiss. Herself. Only to be tossed away and erased. Knowing she shouldn't be mad at Adora and that it was Shadow Weavers doing. But she couldn't help but get angry at Adora too.

So it was at that moment, in a fit of hurtful rage, that she broke the first one's crystal meant for Entrapta at the back of She-ra's head. It broke into multiple shards as one of the pieces lodged into She-ra's nape.

Catra watched as the Princess screamed in agony as she fell to her knees,one hand holding the back of her head as the other gripped the sword. 

Catra's fit of rage faded as it turned to worry as She-ra's screaming was growing in octave, until it stopped, and all was silent.

"Adora?" She couldn't even be angry at the moment as her worry grew in the silence. She-ra was slumped over, her sword the only thing keeping her up. Her hair obscured her face like a veil of golden water as she grew near.

"Adora? Are you okay?" Catra calls again, gently placing her hand on a muscular shoulder. What happened was so quick she didn't see it coming. Her body hit the far side of the room as she slides to the ground. Groaning from the impact Catra looks up at the slowly rising Princess, red veins began to spread from behind her neck, rising up and over her eyes, trailing to the blonde's hairline. The veins then proceeds to span all across her chest and to her arms. 

Snapping from her inspection to the sound of growling, Catra pales at the glowing red eyes that meet her bi-colored eyes. As a sinister smirk spreads across her face. She nervously gulps as her throat suddenly goes dry.

_Deja Vu was hitting her._

Brandishing her sword, She-ra dashes forward and stabs the floor, missing her target, as said target nimbly twirls around avoiding her blade. Spinning around to catch her off guard comes up empty handed again, save for a couple of Catra's fur that fell.

Catra dodged left and right to avoid being cut in half as She-ra was vigilant in hurting her. She couldn't get any hits in with how wildly She-ra was swinging that sword about. Bending backwards proved useful in saving her head from being skewered as She-ra's blade strikes over where her head should've been. Catra was better now at avoiding infected She-ra, all she had to do was separate her from her sword like Entrapta said, right? _Better saying it than to actually accomplish it will be difficult in making her let go of said sword. Oh,_ _fuck!_

Catra was so busy thinking of a plan she forgot to keep dodging the sword strikes. She hissed as she fell down holding her arm that was mildly bleeding. _Thank Etheria it's only a surface wound instead of a deep one._

A sharp blade is placed under her chin freezing Catra in place. Slowly tipping her head up to look into red eyes, she gulps nervously as she holds her wound. Catra was already forming a plan on how to get out of this situation.

* * *

She finally had her where she wanted, her enemy on her knees. So what was stopping her from ending this down Magicat. She growled forcing the tip more into the Magicat's neck drawing blood before a sharp twinge at the back of her mind stopped her again. This insistent part of her mind refused to let her kill this Magicat. So persistent it was.

Looking at the Magicat before her more closely, she got sensations of love and familiarity, but those memories she tried finding were buried deep into her mind she couldn't remember if she's met her before.

The Magicat stared back with those bi-colored cat eyes, there was a fire burning in them she couldn't put her finger on. Her expression was hardened as she gazed up at her. She wanted that look for herself, she wanted to see how much expressions she can pull from that pretty little face. Just thinking of it sends a thrill coursing through her muscular body.

Her shorts were becoming tighter as a throbbing sensation pulls her eyes to her groin. The outline of a member shows through her shorts becoming harder as it pulses, almost ripping her shorts in the process.

Smirking she looks down to the Magicat, full on grinning as she saw the brunette looking at her groin, more like on her member, seeing she was caught red-handed she blushed as she began to look around panically for a way out.

_Oh, no shes not._

Moving forward she manages to wrap her arms around her shoulders. Pushing her hard on, on the Magicat ass as she toward over her small figure. Humping her cock repeatedly on the brunette's ass, it wasn't enough.

Releasing the sword, with the other hand not holding the Magicat hostage, set her cock free as it sprang up with a hard slap to her abs. 

She thrusted herself on the Magicat, a part of her mind was furiously shouting at her it was wrong at what she was doing but she ignored that thought, only paying attention to her pleasure.

She shook as she began to furiously rub against the Magicat, her climax was almost there. So close. Close to release.

Picking up the pace she mindlessly reached to wrap her other arm to fully hold the Magicat.

A sharp pain snapped her out of her pleasure as she howled in pain releasing the Magicat, who bolted from the room, as she snarled in frustration and fury. She was so close! Looking at her arm, it had teeth marks in the form of a circle, which healed up nicely, only leaving behind tiny faint scars.

Her fury simmered down as her frustration grew. Looking down at her throbbing cock as it twitched, searching for release. Looking at the hallway the Magicat ran in, she growled again from being denied release.

It seems she had to hunt down her prey. Yes, her prey. For she is the predator stalking her prey. Covering herself she picked up her sword. Why not add a few hounds into the mix~

The jewel at her nape glowed bright as did the veins, and on her face as her eyes pulsed crimson red. Raising her sword to the heavens it took a deadly color as she forced to the ground. Lines began spreading out on the floor until the whole room was covered in them making the room turn red. She-ra faced up, the room giving her a more sinister look as it casts its red glow over her.

**Let the hunt begin, my kitten.**

* * *

_** Catra's Perspective ** _

_Fuck._

She felt the blade dig into her throat as she felt something slide down her neck. 

_Come on Catra! Think of something quick!_

Her face hardened in thought, _But what?_ A smell caught her attention, it was a thick musky smell. She knew that smell somewhere before.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

She knew more smells like that from the males in the horde. They would each compete to see who has the biggest dick out of all of them. She accidently walked right into their little session one time and was immediately disgusted.

All of their body odor musky smell made her want to hurl.

But this one had a hint of sweets in them and she only knew of one person of that smell. It was one day all the cadets were out training when she decided to skip the session, since she already knew all the tactics, she decided to nap in the day in her quarters, when she stumbled upon Adora masturbating.

Catra knew Adora had one because she grew up alongside her and they tell each other all their secrets, so there was no barriers between them. And she's also seen all of Adora when she bumped into her in the empty shower stall one morning, when Catra decided to get prepared early for the day. 

Considering it was flaccid it was nothing to be embarrassed. But seeing Adora masturbate in front of her as she moaned her name, thinking she was alone, did something to Catra.

Closing the door slowly, she strutted forward and kneeled in front of Adora surprising her by slapping her hand away and replacing it with her own, making her moan her name.

Gripping the cock in her hand, she began to stroke up and down slowly, bringing forth her name in chants. _Well, she could finally see who won. Catra's_ hand could barely hold around Adora's cock. It probably measured eight inches or some and her girth was big too.

The smell of sweets was overpowering Catra's senses.

_I wonder if it tastes sweet too._

Leaning forward she licked the tip where liquid was spilling out, a cry was her response to this action as hands grabbed at her mane, making her ears twitch. She was right. It did taste sweet. Catra purred as her tail softly waved side to side.

Taking more into her mouth, Catra sucked on the cock in her mouth, being careful with her sharp teeth, as she swirled around the warm meat with her barbed tongue.

Adora has always said that her tongue was rough, like that time she licked Adora's face for fun, bringing a shriek from the blonde and a "Ew, gross Catra," as Catra cackled.

Or that time Adora had a messy hair after one of their playful wrestling, which sent Catra instincts to brush it down crazy. Which led to Adora struggling to escape Catra's grooming, as Catra koala'd her from the front, which shoved Adora's face into Catra's chest, as Catra licked her hair down. The outcome was hilarious as Adora laid on her bed huffing with arms crossed, while her hair was removed of her signature proof and slicked back. While Catra was purring at the end of the bed grooming herself now.

It didn't take long for Adora to reach her climax, since she was already close from her masturbating.

Hands gripped her mane as Adora's hips jerked up into her mouth when her release broke, sending globs of sweet cum spilling into her mouth as Catra purred, swallowing all Adora gave her. Milking her cock of more of the sweetness, Adora moaned," Catra, oh Etheria! Yes, Catra~"

She released her cock and licked the tip one last time before setting it down. Looking at Adora's blue eyes as she was brought into a kiss, Adora not caring that she tastes herself.

"I love you, Catra." Adora says lovingly to Catra making the bi-colored girl blush.

Catra never knew the butterfly feelings she had when around adora was anything more than friendship so she never told anyone, not even to adora who she told everything to.

"I love you too, Adora." Catra says in return going to kiss Adora back, when things got fucked up. I mean fucked up, when Shadow Weaver walked in on them, catching them in that position, with Adora's pants around her waist and Catra on the floor about to kiss Adora. 

Her favorite pupil with a mongrel.

Too say things didn't go well for them. When she means them, she means her. Adora had her mind wiped of that moment and her feelings for Catra gone, like nothing ever happened. While Catra had to watch the whole procedures go down, and while she was forced to stand in place with Shadow Weaver's magic, as Adora forgot about the moment they spent together and her feelings for her.

"You will remain with your memories to teach you a lesson. Adora is above you and will not be held down by you. I will not let her stoop to your level. You are nothing to her, but a pet, so you will listen. And if I see a repeat of this, more will be done, this is your warning. Understood, Cadet." Shadow Weaver ordered, standing over Catra as her shadows closed on her.

"Yes, Shadow Weaver..." Catra wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry, of letting her see how much this affected her. 

_I finally tell her my feelings... Only for it to be taken from me._

"Don't think didn't I forgot your punishment, Catra." Was her only warning before a searing agony of pain took over her back as she was lashed. Blood splashed the ground as Catra vibrated in place, unable to move or scream as the magic silenced her. Another, and another come, one after the other.

Catra lays on the floor bleeding in agony as the magic holding her was no longer keeping her standing. She laid there in her puddle of blood, crying silent tears.

After that, it was a whole blur. She doesn't remember much.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Catra was pulled out of her memories as she finally recognised the smell. It has been awhile since she smelled it. She didn't realize she was staring at Adora's cock, or She-ra's cock?

Looking into red eyes that were watching her she blushed. _She's your enemy though. Not your friend. Nor your lover._ But Catra whishes she was, but not like this. On two different sides fighting, fighting in the same war and against each other.

Catra panically looks around for a way out, spotting her exit she throws herself forward only getting far a few inches before big arms pull her back to a muscular built body. Her ass pressing against the thick cock nudging her, her tail sticks out in between them, flicking in agitation. 

She-ra noses her mane as she begins to hump her ass. She grips the muscular arm holding her as she stifles her moans from the traction on her tail. The base of her tail was her weakness and Adora knew to target it when they were sparring, always winning each round.

_Fuck. Catra needs to stop zoning out._

Because she wasn't paying attention when adora took off her shorts and was now rubbing her unclothed cock between her cheeks as it kept hitting the base of her tail, making Catra soaked to her underwear as she softly moaned.

_The sword. She had to take the sword away. Then she can go back to self righteous dorky Adora._

A glint catches her eye to the ground, it was the sword.

_...What? How can it be she's still She-ra?_

She needed a new plan, but first she needed an escape. A hand reaching up was her escape.

_Sorry, Adora._

Lurching forward she latches her incisors on She-ra's arm as the other arm releases her.

Letting go, she bolts on all four limbs out of there, as the sound of an angry roar reaches her ears.

* * *

She didn't fight She-ra for long before she was knocked out. Waking up naked and tied up on the floor with her arms behind her back, her claws not able to reach the bonds, were therefore futile in escaping.

Catra closed her legs to contain some dignity she had left, tail curling around her right leg, as her ears pinned back to her head as her face was also bared of her mask for any small protection.

A noise catches her attention as she looks to her right, startling her was an also naked She-ra who sat a foot away from her, gazing at her naked form as her thick cock leaked out clear precum.

She-ra sees she has the Magicat's attention, moves closer to inspect her prize more thoroughly.

Catra grew nervous the more she came closer to her prone form. _Her cock. Fuck, if I thought Adora's cock was big than She-ra's cock was hung. That's not gonna fit anywhere in her._ Catra gaped at the massive cock.

A hand was placed on her nipple as it was played with, tweaked, and pulled on. Catra lets out pleasurable moans as they were played on, panting as the sensation went straight to her pussy.

One hand keeps playing as red eyes follow the other hand lower and lower until it reaches the Magicat's pelvis.

Catra's eyes snapped open as she felt hands teasing the outer lips of her pussy. She forced her legs closed as red eyes glared into her own at the denial.

She-ra will not tolerate this. She has won this little hunt so she can do as she pleases to her prize. Moving around until she was at the Magicat's legs. She sets a hand on each knee, coaching her prize to open them for her.

The Magicat denies her again with defiant eyes. _How_ c _ute._ Not waiting anymore, she uses her strength to pull them apart before slotting herself in. So if the Magaicat closes her legs they will wrap around her waist instead.

Catra hissed as her legs were forced open, and a warm body pressed between them. She fought the body above her for control. Hissing in frustration as she couldn't do anything, looked at amused red eyes in anger.

She-ra was amused at the magicat's struggles. There was nobody stronger than her, so her fighting was in vain. Flicking down, she stared at pink lips as she parted them with her thick fingers. She stuck a finger inside as the Magicat tensed up.

_So tight._

She reached in deeper and stopped as her thick finger hit a barrier. Perplexed, she looked the Magicat in the eyes as she kept pressing on it, her eyes teared up in pain. The twinging was back in her mind.

Ignoring them both she pulled the finger out and pressed on the clit above hard.

"Aah!" Catra screamed as the pain she had turned to pleasure so suddenly, shocking her. She kept her mouth shut as She-ra kept pressing on her clit trying to get more reactions out of her. The only way to tell she's enjoying it is how much her tail keeps jerking side to side.

She-ra watches as the Magicat muffles her moans, pinching her clit instead breaks her. As she studies her expressions of ecstasy. Liquid squirts from her nether region onto her cock making her twitch at the sudden heat.

Suddenly taking both legs in each hand she scoots the Magicat closer, her cock presses against the Magicat's pelvis showing the size difference.

Catra inhales sharply as she's pulled lower, looking down at She-ra's cock that rests on her pelvis she can se how big it is now. The tip of her cock stops just an inch or two below her belly. Snapping up to the blonde, she pleads with her eyes to not go through with this, but She-ra's expression seems resilient to take her virginity.

She's actually never been with anyone since they all ridiculed her or belittled her. Not Adora though, Never her. That's why Catra loved her. Still does. But being taken by She-ra, she's not sure. Adora is not She-ra, is what she tells herself. But she knows the truth.

Feeling the tip of She-ra's cock at her entrance. She accepts She-ra as Adora, taking her virginity.

She-ra watches in fascination as the small Magicat below her proceeds to swallow her cock inch by inch, hitting the barrier she doesn't stop and continues until she forces her way up to the hilt. Red eyes shut in pleasure as the pussy squeezes around her cock so deliciously. Huffing, she takes in the sensation as it massages her cock. She-ra has never felt something as amazing as this before and it's addicting.

Looking down as she pulls her cock out, it come out with some blood. Looking in the Magicat's eyes she sees tears leaking out the corner of her eyes as a soft smile is placed on her face. Looking up at her with knowing look in her wet eyes. Red eyes widened as a fluttering sensation wraps around her heart, making it beat a mile a minute. 

Subconsciously, she slams her cock to the hilt, watching in a trance as the Magicat threw her head back in a silent scream as she felt her tail wrapping around her left thigh.

Her inhibition was slipping as she was hypnotized by the glossed over bi-colored eyes of the Magicat as she thrust her cock over and over again, making wet slapping noises that reached her ears. Her mind was calm as she watched Catra's breast bounce. _Catra. That was this Magicat's name she remembers._

Moans and mewling escape Catra's luscious pink lips as her back arches from the floor, puffing her chest out and making her breast bounce to the rhythm of her stroking. Wanting to see more of this woman she unties her, quickly, bruised arms reach up to grab at her back with clawed hands, startling She-ra as she jolted her cock deep into Catra as it hit something in her. 

Catra tensed up as she felt herself come when she felt She-ra hit her cervix. _She's still amazed she took it all like a champ, even her body surprises her sometimes._

She-ra growled in pleasure as she lost the last string of her inhibition. Grabbing Catra's hip caught her attention, before it was lost quickly as She-ra's slow fucking turned to savage fucking.

She-ra was mesmerized how compliant Catra is to pleasure as she watches her recede into herself, spasming in pleasure as her cock was squeezed, massaged, and sucked on. So strongly might she add.

Catra squirts hard as she curls in on herself, legs wrapping around still pounding hips fucking her slopping abused pussy. Her tail wrapped around She-ra's thigh as it curled and uncurled itself. Catra doesn't remember how much she's come, she lost count after three orgasms.

She-ra huffed heavily as she was close to coming again, her balls were tingling for release. Her mind was giving her so many ideas. Changing up her brutal fucking for a short and deep pounding as she hit Catra's clit with the force of her pelvic bone. Finally Catra is sent over the railings as she climaxed. Her pussy spasming sporadically sent She-ra over the edge as her hips stood in place, the tip of her cock kissed the entrance to Catra's womb as she exploded deep into her filling her up. 

Both of them were in heaven as they each came. She-ra's hip twitched with each ejaculation into Catra's womb. Red eyes lock on to Catra's staring in a daze.

Catra moved away as She-ra let her, her cock popped out as it jolted up still hard even from how Much she let out. Cum began to spill out from Catra's abused pussy as it leaked down to the floor. She-ra's cock twitched at the sight of Catra's cum-stained pussy. She-ra's still hungry for more.

A hand is placed on her chest as She-ra looked into a pair bi-colored eyes. She lets Catra push her on her back. She wanted to see what the Magicat does. She was not disappointed.

Catra bends down to wrap her lips around the thick cock, feeling her mouth burn from the stretch. She begins to familiarize herself with She-ra's. Tasting herself on this thick cock sent shivers down her spine as her tail happily waved behind her. Catra's ears flicked as a large hand began petting them, peering up at She-ra, red pleased eyes looked back at her in appraisal, purring at the ministration.

Catra began to greedily suck on her cock licking at the underside with her barbed tongue, She-ra groaned in pleasure as her hips thrusted deeper in her mouth. Catra was thinking if it was possible to take her all down her throat. Knowing Catra she never backs down from a challenge she can prove wrong.

Breathing through her nose she loosened her throat as Catra began to go down on She-ra taking her deeper.

She-ra groaned at the sight before her. Petting Catra's ears in encouragement, watching her take all of her, she sees her struggling to take it all. So She-ra gives her a little push. Grabbing her mane, she forces Catra's head all the way down, nose touching pelvic bone.

Catra looks at heavy lidded red eyes with her own teary eyes, mewling at the bruising treatment to her throat. Catra was held against She-ra's pelvis for a few seconds.

She-ra was immensely aroused, looking at Catra take all of her, as her hand held her in place, watching Catra push against her hips as she was running out of air with wet eyes did stuff to She-ra.

Letting go, she watches her pull out for air, gasping to replace the air into her lungs, her chest heaved after each breath.

Getting up she lets Catra stay where she sat. Standing in front of her she pumped her cock furiously, grunting , she spilled her seed into Catra's waiting mouth, some of it spilled on Catra's mane and on her face as it trailed to her perky breast.

Catra purred at the warmth of She-ra's milk as it slid down her abused throat and settled in her belly. _Oh fuck, I'm getting_ addicted _now._

Catra sees that She-ra id far from satiated and turns around presenting her ass and abused wet pussy, tail madly waving behind her. She mewled as She-ra took her tail by the base. _Oh, yes. Right there._

She-ra doesn't know why she grabbed Catra's tail. She somehow knew were to touch as she began stroking Catra's tail, loving her every mewls. Pulling apart her puffy pink lips, more of She-ra's sperm leaked out of it. Her eyes trailed up to the other hole. Her mind spoke to her. _She wanted to be all of Catra's first times._

Scooping some cum from her pussy she coated it on Catra's puckered hole, slowly pushing in a thick finger, then two, and finally three as she prepared her, for her cock.

Catra was mewling and whimpering through the whole preparations. Finally the thick cock-head is lined up to her ass, She-ra slowly pushed in. Catra felt every ridge and vein as her ass was being stretched to the limits. Her body spasmed as she gave a weak orgasm when the cock was pushed to the hilt.

She-ra didn't realized Catra's ass would be this tight. It felt like Catra was strangling the life out of her cock. She wasn't sure She-ra would last long. Pulling on Catra's tail made her inner muscle squeeze on her cock tightly.

Pulling her cock halfway she slammed it in again. She picked up a fast steady pace as it became easier and easier to fuck into Catra. She listened as her hips clapped on Catra's ass as her balls slapped onto Catra's pussy.

Catra was slanting as she let She-ra take full control of her hips, slapping them together with such force as her ass was penetrated repeatedly on She-ra's thick cock. 

"Aah! Ah! Aanh! Adora, yes! Right there!" Catra moans, her ears pulled back in pleasure as she was penetrated while her tail was stroked.

She-ra's mind was in a whirlwind as it struggled for control, she grew angry and pushed back with force. She began fucking Catra into the floor as she became possessive. Her body laid over Catra as she rested on her elbows without slowing her pussy pulverizing fucking.

She growled into Catra's ear," **Call me** **She-ra!** ", she bit on Catra's ear as Catra whimpered submissively to She-ra's powerful presence.

Letting her cock spring out from the red gaping hole. She called her sword to her.

Catra was scared now. _Did I make her angry? Was I bad? Did I not do good?_ Catra held her breath as she waited for her death. Something cold was being shoved to the hilt into her ass. She mewled as she was filled up again. What did She-ra push in her? She can feel all the rough edges as it rubbed against her canal.

Catra then feels the tip of She-ra's cock at her pussy. Not even waiting for a slow penetration, she thrusted all the way inside her cunt as the head hit her womb. Catra squirts from the hard penetration, whimpering as she felt so full from both holes being plugged. Except Catra didn't feel her hips pressing against She-ra's. _Catra realized because her body was slanted that it would allow She-ra to go deeper. But, any deeper and she will..._

Looking back as She-ra retracted her hips, she barely got a glimpse of pulsating crimson eyes looking at her in hunger before her world exploded. The jackhammering of She-ra's hips against Catra's pussy was relentless. Catra couldn't make heads or tail of anything as her abused pussy was fucked from behind. She squirted all over She-ra's slapping hips.

She couldn't take anymore of She-ra's pounding. Her pussy was too over stimulated that she kept coming one after the other.

She-ra watched Catra place a shaking hand on her pelvis, pushing against her.

_Was she trying to stop her from taking her thoroughly?_

**_Unacceptable._ **

Yanking her hand off she held onto it and used it for leverage to pull her back onto her steel cock as it deeply pounded into her, hitting the front of her womb repeatedly. She watched as Catra fell apart. Ears pulled back, her eyes seeing nothing, her tongue sticking out letting out whimpers, moans, and mewls of pleasure.

She-ra loved this look, relished it. Snatching up the other hand, she pulled back on Catra's arms as she forced her to repeatedly squirt all over her pelvis and slamming cock as her balls kept hitting Catra's clit. Catra's tail wrapping around She-ra's bicep.

Catra hung her head as her arms were used against her, body shaking and squirting excessively as her brain was becoming fried.

She-ra pushed a final time, wrapping her strong arms around Catra's shivering forms. As she forced her cock straight into Catra's womb. She-ra bit unto Catra's shoulder as she loudly groaned her her release, shooting out sperm until it filled Catra to the brink, non of her walls left un-painted.

Catra held onto She-ra's head weakly as she gasped weakly. Her breasts held in She-ra's hands as she softly played with them helping her prolong her release.

 _"I love you, Catra."_ Catra weakly looked at the head at her side. Bi-colored eyes gazed into apologetic blue eyes.

"You're such an idiot." Catra weakly chuckles as she looked at Adora.

 _"But, you're my idiot. I love you too, Adora~"_ Catra could finally say it many more times and it wouldn't be taken away from her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wonders if it's worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the portal scene.
> 
> Catra has self worth issues.
> 
> Shadow Weaver can die.
> 
> Queen Angella lives.
> 
> And Catra is a princess. How did that happen?
> 
> Also Melog's a girl.
> 
> Throw in kittens.

After three months went by and the incident in the temple was kept a secret between them. All went back to normal. Well semi-normal. 

She had told Adora of the plan that she would overthrow hordak from power so that this meaningless slaughter can finally stop. And they can both be together again.

Adora wasn't ok with the plan from the moment I told her but then after a little more convincing she came around with a sad look on her face. Adora knew she had to go back to Brightmoon soon, she's already been away for a few days. Anymore and her friends Bow and Glimmer would get worried.

Catra tells Adora that they had to keep what they did a secret. Catra was also sad because she couldn't be with adora just yet, hopefully it'll be soon.

After both of them were changed and cleaned up. In Adora's case she just de-transformed and her clothes were already on, immaculate from any dirt. Catra was jealous because she had to put on her clothes by hand while grumbling about stupid magic swords and perfect dorky blondes which made Adora smile.

Adora stared at Catra as she changed. Her fur coated body was perfect in Adora's eyes as she trailed her eyes across the expanse of it and her blue eyes landed on the three thick scars that lay on Catra's back as it was covered up with the shirt.

Adora doesn't remember how Catra got them exactly. All shadow Weaver said when Adora was in the horde was that Catra was attacked by a princess. And that's why she couldn't join adora in training the next day.

When Adora was first taken into Brightmoon and made a rebellion as She-ra, she had asked the queen in private if any of the princess had a run in with a horde soldier that had cat ears and tail. Which shocked the queen, she never received any word about a horde soldier with Adora's description.

Afterwards, they both had a heartfelt discussion about Magicats and the downfall of the Half-Moon kingdom to the Horde, tragically killing her husband in the battle.

Adora knew something was wrong then. What Shadow Weaver had told her had been false. _Then who hurt Catra?_

After both parties are prepared they head out of the temple past deactivated bots.

"Um. I'll see you on the battlefield?" Adora rubbed the back of her nape where that damn shard was, already removed, only leaving behind a tiny scar.

"Wow, such a romantic you are, Adora." Catra cackles at Adora's red face. 

"Yes I'll see you on the battlefields like old times." Catra kissed her lips goodbye.

They met on the battlefields afterwards countless times.

* * *

And now as Catra watches as the world is being destroyed by the portal the horde made. Everything is disintegrating around her. She felt sick. For she knew she pulled that switch. She doesn't know why she pulled it. 

She was stressed these days and her mood swings didn't help.

One minute she's calm and the next moment she's chewing off a random cadet's head off.

At nights she cried herself to sleep and the next morning she wakes up really hungry, two ration bars didn't help satiate her hunger so she relies on stealing a few more and stashing them under her bed.

And Catra never told anyone of her problems, neither Entrapta or Scorpia know about it but they have their scepticism how her personality did a total 180 degree. 

She also got mad at Entrapta, her second friend. Her friend, who Catra electrocuted said friend with an electric staff when she told her not to pull the lever… _I'm sorry_.

And across from her she sees Adora looking at her with a face of betrayal. Catra didn't mean to pull it, she didn't. Her body now is corrupted because it's her own mistake she made. _That's what she is, a mistake._

Maybe Shadow Weaver was right. All she does is cause trouble. But hurting Adora like this, it killed her. Maybe it would be better if Catra disappeared.

Looking at her right corrupted hand and touching the right side of her face. And then gazing up to the sword powering the portal. Catra made up her mind. Adora doesn't love her anymore. _It's fine she deserved it_. And once she's gone she'll be happy again with her friends.

Catra doesn't have to hurt anyone ever again.

Queen Angella in all her angelic glory stood in front of the portal, with the sword in hand, ready to sacrifice herself to save Etheria.

A black clawed hand pressed against her hand. Startled, she looks up into the face of a supposedly extinct race. A Magicat known as Catra if the description Adora made was to go by when she talked about her.

Catra gazed up at her with a blank face as one side of her face was distorted.

" **L̵e̴t̵ ̸g̵o̷.̴** " She ordered her.

"No, this is your fault. If I let this go on any more the portal will destroy reality. I need to stop it." 

Catra looked at her with sad eyes," **L̷e̸t̸ ̵g̵o̷.̶ ̴P̷l̶e̸a̴s̷e̷.̴** "

Angella stood on the platform as she held Catra's gaze. Her eyes widened, Angella understood what she meant now,"You do realize what the consequences for pulling out the sword is, correct?" She watched as the young girl in front of her shed a tear.

Angella's expression softens.

"You don't have to do this, Catra." Angella says softly. She watched as more tears leaked from her bi-colored eyes, claws gently remove her hands from the sword, replacing them with her own. Catra removes her mask and lets it fall off the edge, letting it clang to the floor below. _She won't need it._

" **Y̴e̶s̴.̴ ̵I̵'̷m̴ ̸s̷o̵r̵r̷y̸.̶ ̴F̴o̶r̶ ̵e̶v̴e̷r̶y̴t̶h̷i̴n̸g̵.̸** " Catra looks at her one last time. Her face free of coverings making her vulnerable, she tells the queen her final message," **T̶e̷l̷l̶ ̸A̶d̷o̶r̷a̷.̸ ̴I̸'̶m̸ ̸s̶o̴r̷r̶y̵ ̵I̵ ̶c̵o̵u̷l̷d̶n̵'̴t̵ ̷b̵e̵ ̷b̷e̶t̶t̸e̴r̵.̶** " She watches the Queen nod in resignation as she flies off the platform without breaking eye contact with her own corrupted ones.

Queen Angella glides down watching Catra pull the sword out, meanwhile taking her sacrifice, making the portal close with her in it.

Angella looked on sadly at the empty space where Catra was. Angella barely knew Catra, she was from the horde, her enemy, but in those few seconds it felt like she failed to protect someone close again.

Looking upon the red mask Catra wore in her final moments.

She slowly picked it up and traced over the small indents of the mask. She did fail someone. She failed C'yra. The Queen of Half-Moon Kingdom.

This was the Magicat Queen's mask that was lost in the battle of Half-Moon. C'yra told her once, the mask was specifically designed only for the heirs to the throne, her only child would've been next. After the battle Angella had thought they both had died, apparently her child survived to fight on the wrong side long enough for only to die again...

She looked up to the portal one last time as tears fell down her face, she turned and left the ruins of the portal delicately carrying the last reminder of the only Magicat who sacrificed herself.

* * *

Adora walked sadly to where the Princesses stood, who were all relieved that Etheria wouldn't be destroyed.

"Boy, that was a close one, right guys? Thank Etheria everything's back to normal." Glimmer happily called out in relief.

"Yea, ditto to that." Mermista said in annoyance, standing next to Seahawk who was serenading her beauty.

"We just need to wait for my mom and Adora to come back." Glimmer said about to start a conversation with Bow until she spotted Adora nearing the group.

"Adora, you're here finally here! Are you hurt anywhere? Wait, where's my mom? Wasn't she with you?" Glimmer rants in concern.

Adora was sad from what the Queen had to do to save them. Telling Glimmer will break her heart but there's no other choice than to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Glimmer. Queen Angella… she… she sacrificed herself to save Etheria." Adora sadly tells her, watching Glimmer's heart break in disbelief. 

"No… she can't be gone… she ca-"

"Your Majesty! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you." Seahawks shouting cuts Glimmer off.

Adora turns around and looked in astonishment as the Queen walks out of the ruins. _But, didn't the Queen say the only way to stop the portal was for someone to be left behind?_

"Mom, you're here!" Glimmer teleports into her mother's arms as they hug.

"Your Majesty, the portal..." Adora asks.

"...is closed. And will not be a problem anymore, fear not, you don't have to worry." The Queen said, looking at her sadly.

_If it's closed why is she looking at me like that?_

"But, I thought you said the only way to stop the portal was if someone was left behind?" Everyone was attentively listening to the conversation between them.

The Queen looked away sadly not looking at Adora,"Is that true mom?" Glimmer asked looking up at her mother.

"Yes, it's true. But... Someone else took my place. They took the sacrifice that was meant for me." Nobody said anything.

"Wh-who took your place, Your Majesty?"

Queen Angella looked Adora in the eyes,"I have a message for you first, Adora. From them."

Adora wondered what the message would be.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be better." _No... No, it couldn't... it can't be who she's saying._ Time slows down as Queen Angella pulls out the familiar red mask she knows anywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Adora. She made her choice." She hands the mask to Adora.

"No. No, It can't be… Why did she do this?!" Adora's hands trembled as she reached for the mask. She starts sobbing as she feels the mask. Gazing at it with wet eyes.

"Adora?" Glimmer and Bow stood close to her as she began to wail in heartbreak. They both hugged her letting her cry.

The group all knew the mask belonged to a certain fiery cat. They just don't understand why she would do this after all she's done to them.

"Why did Catra do it, mom?" Glimmer whispers to her mother. Patting Adora's head as she cries into her shoulder.

"There are many things Catra could've done in that moment. But she didn't do anything. All I saw in my eyes was a defeated girl who was forced with the world on her shoulders. Maybe so, she was an enemy and did terrible things, but I didn't see any of it at that moment, just a scared girl who gave up living. And she made her choice taking my place. I believe she was looking for redemption one final time." The group listened to her heartfelt speech, each looked in sadness at one another and mourned the girl that sacrificed herself in place of their Queen.

* * *

Millions of miles away on a lone uninhabited planet a portal opens as it spits out an unconscious girl to the mossy floor along with the sword as it slid a couple of feet into the bushes away from the limp body.

The girl close to death lays on the floor as she clings to life, barely breathing as static electricity courses over her skin.

A head shoots up at the disturbance of its home as it teleports to the noise. Coming to an opening it peers through the bushes landing on a prone figure. No one has ever come to her home before. 

Cautiously nearing the body she sees it's a girl. She has ears and a tail. A kit. Glossing her hands over the kit's face she retracts them, hissing in disgust as the black stuff stuck to her skin felt vile. She can sense it's hurting the kit. Trying to finish her thorough analysation of the kit. She stops at her stomach as she sensed something inside the kit, she feels inside again just for confirmation, appeased she looked around at her surroundings, she didn't want to leave her here.

_Not safe here, must get her to a safe den to cure her._

Gently picking the kit up she teleports them away from the opening and deeper into the woods away from any danger to the kit.

Finally finding a safe den she places the kit down watching her sleep.

_She must take care of her, nurture her._

_She also wants to protect her._

The magical being decided that making a link connecting to the kit would help in learning how to help her. Closing her eyes she finds the link, connecting them together. She imprints on the kit too so she can protect her. Opening her blue eyes she realises she shifted into the form resembling the kit.

She heads to the exit to look for plants that will help the kit but not before looking back to the prone form to check if she'll be ok. Pleased, she trots out into the night.

The Magicat was laid on a bed of healing moss. As she was being recuperated, the moss helped to heal the tiny souls living inside the girl she didn't realize she was carrying. 

The enchantments of the planet sensed the magic the girl possessed and was reforming itself to protect the injured being.

* * *

Adora had been She-ra for three years now protecting Etheria against horde prime's clones.

And then after one more year, Adora finally defeated him with the help of the crystal heart and everyone else, we saved Etheria from horde prime' clutches, finally banishing him once and for all. With Magic restored to the planet it was a magical time to celebrate and everyone to be happy, except Adora still felt an empty hole in her heart when she saw everyone happy together.

Adora wasn't feeling into celebrating.

At least Glimmer had both her parents now. After Adora went on a mission, with Scorpia's help, to beast island where the horde banished people. 

When Scorpia had pleaded with her that she needed help to rescue Entrapta, who was shipped to beast island by octavia after she was caught vandalizing the tanks.

Adora agreed immediately. 

And on beast island, when finding Entrapta she also found the supposed dead Brightmoon King. He was actually really jolly to meet new people.

After arriving to Brightmoon. 

The reunion of the Kingdom's King and Queen brought joy to everyone. Just looking at the pair brought tears of nostalgia to Adora as she thought of Catra. She still thinks of Catra to this day and what it would be like if she was here now.

Now two years later, Adora is 24 years old.

She still had Catra's mask on her nightstand in her room, polished and sparkling. _It was the only reminder of her._

It's been six years since Catra was gone.

Her heart throbs as she attacks the training dummy, remembering the playful fights they had and Catra's tinkling laugh when she made a foul move on Adora.

A magic ball stops adora mid-punch. Turning around she comes face to faces with her two best friends who are dating each other.

"Oh hi, guys. I didn't see you there." Adora smiled.

"We've been calling your name for three minutes and not responding. Entrapta told us to find you because it's something really important." Glimmer nonchalantly said.

"Oh. If it's important why didn't she specifically come get me?" Adora curiously asked them.

"Oh, You know how Entrapta is. She's so into her work she sometimes forgets to actually come out." Bow nervously smiles. Glimmer nervously smiles along with her.

Adora looks at them in scepticism,"O-kay? I'll go check on her now."

The couple watched as Adora left the training grounds. Waiting until she was gone they sighed in relief.

"That was a close one, I don't know how much longer I could've stopped myself from blurting it out." Bow sighed.

"Same. Hopefully, if Entrapta is correct on her hypothesis of what happened to the portal and Catra. Maybe Adora won't be so sad anymore. If Catra is alive somewhere out there, and waiting for us to save her. We will, just like she saved my mother, I'll do the same back." Glimmer passionately stated.

"Oh, Glimmer. I love when you're talking passionately about stuff. That's why I fell in love with you." Bow smiles as he kissed Glimmer.

"Thank you, Bow. I love you, too. Now let's hurry before Adora does something rash." Glimmer said as she faced the castle. 

A transformed Adora is seen running from the castle in the direction of the aircraft, Darla, they had salvaged from the crimson waste.

"Too late! Take my hand quickly!" Doing as she said they both teleport in front of Darla, that was already hovering in the air, about to launch off. 

They both teleport inside just as Darla shoots off into space. 

"Ow fuck, do you think Adora is mad that we didn't tell her?" Bow was about to reply when the door slid open.

"Definitely." Adora stood before them, arms crossed over each other with a stern look on her face.

"Oh… hi Adora?" Glimmer and Bow nervously grinned up at her.

Adora was not amused.

"Tell me everything." She ordered spinning around to sit back on the her seat in the middle of the room.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each in despair. _They were going to die._

After telling Adora all the things Entrapta had told them so far about the portal and how Entrapta said there was a slither of chance Catra came out the other side, somewhere else in the cosmos instead of being stuck in despondos. That was a relief to the people that heard them. Her mom was relieved and so were the princesses, Entrapta also said it would probably take months or years to find the exact location Catra was thrown to.

Her mom had ordered not to speak of this finding to Adora until they knew the exact location. Glimmer and Bow knew that was a bad idea, but thinking back, Adora would probably throw away all her time worrying on how to save Catra and would dig herself an early grave.

"And that's why we told you to go talk to Entrapta. We thought you would like to hear from her about Catra's whereabouts." Glimmer finished her story as Bow helped in adding a few things she forgot.

Adora hummed as she gazed out the window into the starry expanse of the void.

"I know why you did it, to protect me. But I'm still mad at you two for not telling me yourself." She stated.

"That's ok. You can be mad at us all you want. Now, let's go bring Catra home." Glimmer smiled at them.

"Knowing Catra, she would survive, she's a fighter, right?" Bow piped up with positivity.

"Yes, she is. Ok Darla, put thrusters at 75% setting coordinates to planet Krytis." Adora called out.

"Affirmative She-ra, thrusters at 75%, coordinates set to planet Krytis." Darla repeated as the spacecraft zoomed through space.

* * *

How do I add pictures?

This is the link-https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lFxuFKFD7gONGx8VFd3gsZcCjjiGihha/view?usp=drivesdk

* * *

Two Magicat children giggle as they hide from their pursuer. The pursuer in question is looking for them as she turns from side to side not finding her targets she leaves the area.

"That was close. Let's go, Flynn." The blonde Magicat whispers to his dirty blonde brother who nods.

"You two talked so much that you almost got us caught. We need to hurry back before Mommy finds out we went far from home. If we hurry we can make it. Now let's go ,Flynn, Finn." The brunette Magicat calls to her brothers.

"But wait, I spotted something cool in the bushes when we were hiding from Melog." Finn stops them,"Don't you wanna see what I found?"

"Can't you tell us what it is?" Flynn questioned, Mara nodded with him.

"But then it won't be a surprise. Come on! I think I know where it was." Finn runs off on small legs.

"Wait, hold on!" Flynn and Mara shouted at him.

They ran for a few minutes when they came to an opening.

"Look here, guys!" Finn comes out from the bushes pulling out a big sword. The same sword Catra came with when landing on Krytis. 

"This thing is really heavy, can I get a hand here, please?" The two Magicats join Finn in pulling the sword out from the bushes and tangles of vines holding it down.

"What do you think it is?" Finn asked, looking at it.

"I don't know." Flynn poked the cold surface of the blade.

"I thought you knew what it was since you said it was a surprise, Finn." Mara called him out, kneeling next to the sword.

"But... it was so shiny." Finn whispered weakly.

"He's right though, Mara. It really is shiny." Flynn cut Mara off who was gonna lecture Finn how finding random objects is dangerous.

Mara huffed crossing her arms, pouting at her two brothers ganging up on her.

"What are you gonna do with it, Finn? We can't drag it all the way home. This thing's really heavy!" Mara waves at the sword.

"We can come back for it later with Mommy's help. Maybe she'll know what-" Leaves ruffling caught the Magicat trio's attention as they simultaneously looked at the source.

Three people stand across the clearing.

A sparkly pink lady stands next to a boy that has something on his back as they both came from out of the woods. The most person that stuck out from them was the white lady that held the same object they stood over. They were scared of her.

* * *

"Ok so the coordinates Entrapta gave us, along with Darla's sensors, gave us a small mapping outline of the planet's surface. And if we pinpoint where the sword fell out from the portal we might find Catra. I also installed a thermal sensor on the tracker pad so we can find her quicker." Bow told them, feeling proud of himself for installing the thermal sensor.

"That's amazing, bow! We'll find her in no time!" Glimmer hugged and kissed him.

"Ok. You guys ready?" Adora asked as she was transformed into She-ra, just in case there was anything hostile on the planet.

"Ready!"

The Best friend squad had traveled a good distance from the spacecraft with the help of Bow. When the tracker began to beep.

"Oh, it seems we're closer to the sword's location than I thought, it should be just a couple of feet straight ahe-" Bow stopped in place as the tracker beeped three times.

"Bow, is everything alright?" Glimmer and Adora both stop as well and look back to him.

"Um, well, there seems to be three heat signatures up ahead along with the sword's readings. It could probably be a herd of deers we saw a while ago." Bow suggested.

"If they're only deers then why is the sword's pinpoint moving along with the other three signatures?" Glimmer points out.

Glimmer was right as they saw the white dot moving along with the three yellow dots.

"We're not alone it seems." Adora states as she forms the sword of power in her hand.

The three come upto the end of the trees into an open area.

They all freeze just before passing the threshold. Three children are crouched over the sword they were searching for.

_They're Magicats, just like Catra. Are there more people living here?_

Adora walks forward without thinking, as the Magicats whipped their chubby face to her. The blonde Magicat shields the others with his small body, forming a barrier between her and them.

_Are they friends?_

Looking at them closer, she can see the resemblance they had to each other.

_No, they're siblings._

"Mommy…" Adora snaps out of her mind, the brunette Magicat begins to cry as she sniffles. She sees the dirty blonde Magicat is close to following in her footsteps.

"No, no. Hey. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Adora tries to calm her but it has no effect as she begins to bawl her eyes out as her brother begins to cry too.

"Adora, what are you doing?!" Glimmer harshly whispers as Adora steps closer to the children wanting to calm them down.

An agile body slams straight into her form, knocking her off balance as she falls to the floor. Opening her eyes a hissing cat face was pushed up against her face.

"Melog, you're here!" The children happily shouted.

Looking at the big cat in front of her she wonders what she's gonna do.

She can't possibly fight this cat the children are familiar with, it'll hurt their feelings and Adora promised she wouldn't hurt them.

Adora waits for Melog to attack her.

A nose pressed against her cheek making Adora flinch, it passes over her face and going to her neck.

Melog paused in her attack as she caught this person's scent. She sniffed more of her scent.

_Ah, the sire has finally arrived. Should she bring her to her home?_

Melog rubbed her head against this person, purring, as she began to nervously pet her.

"Melog? What's going on?" The blonde child questioned.

_Ah, the cubs. She needs to bring them home, to kit._

"Meow" _Go back to your mother, cubs._

"Aw. Ok, Melog." The Triplets replied.

"There's no need for that, Melog. I'm right here now. I heard you." A slender woman struts from the forest as her bi-colored eyes scanned the scene before her until they stopped on a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"I was wondering when you would come searching for me."

"Catra?" Adora stared as a familiar girl she thought she lost all those years ago until a while ago standing right before her in the flesh.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora stood wasting no time in embracing Catra to her body.

"I thought I lost you forever that day." Adora whispered into Catra's shoulder crying in relief.

"I admit, that wasn't my best moment." Murmured Catra.

"Mommy, do you know them?" The triplets have come closer to the hugging pair.

"Wait. Mommy? You're a parent?" Adora questioned her in startlement. 

"Yup. All three of them." Catra said with a prideful smile.

"Oh. That's… wonderful…" Adora didn't know if she should be happy or sad that Catra has a family now. She's just heartbroken it won't be with her.

"So, um... Who's the other parent?" Adora put a smile on her face forcing herself to not cry.

_She wasn't sure she did a good job._

Catra looked at Adora with a knowing look as she smirks,"Hey, kids. Y'know how you kept asking me where your other parent was?" A round of 'Yea's' reached her ears as she didn't take her eyes away from Adora's, watching how her expression went from sad to confused to finally realization.

"Well here she is." Catra points out.

Three heads turned to Adora in wonderment as they take her in.

"You can change back, Adora. Let them see you all." She didn't receive a reply but knew she was heard when a bright light took the area adora stood on showing her, her normal self.

"Wow! You're magic, like Melog!"

"Cool! You can turn into the big lady?!"

Mara was the only one who didn't say anything, but had her arms outstretched.

Adora as her normal self looked down confused and up to Catra in question. 

Catra's only movement was her eyes flicking down and back up at her.

Slowly she picked up Mara into her arms,"Hello, what's your name?"

"My name's Mara. It's nice to meet you." She smiled taking in the features of her other parent's face.

Adora was speechless. She was trying to process all the information she was receiving all in one day.

"I named her after the last She-ra you told me about. It was a little after the temple incident, remember? And these little monsters are Finn and Flynn." She said pointing to the blonde and dirty blonde respectively. Who both smiled at Adora.

"Bow, pinch me! I feel like I'm dreaming! There are mini Catra's." _Ah, the sparkle duo finally snapped out of it._

"Sparkle duo, how were your little naps?" Catra took her eyes away from her family to look to Glimmer and Bow.

"How did this happen? Last I checked you weren't pregnant." Glimmer confusingly questioned. 

"Yea, how?" Bow scratched the back of his head.

"Well when someone loves someone really much they f-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I d-don't need to hear a-any of it! I-i'm just saying when d-did this happen!" Bow and Glimmer sputtered out blushing madly.

Looking back at Adora as the sparkle duo calmed down. They saw Adora play with her children getting to know them while Melog sat next to Adora. Catra smiled as her kids tackled Adora while they laughed.

"Let's just say that I was there at the wrong time, but the outcome I wouldn't change for the world." Catra said joining her family.

Glimmer and Bow looked at Catra's retreating form, then each other, before grinning and looking back to the reunited family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of pent-up inspiration that I'll be releasing into one-shots or stories. It's gonna take awhile to sort through my memories, so please be patient with me. Techno music helps me think.


End file.
